Survivor
by Something from outer space
Summary: Writen as a non appearing character. Shuttle crash lands on planet, people get hurt. More bad stuff to come. sorry it's been a long time guys
1. the party

Disclaimer: I don't own star trek all the names recognised are not mine.  
Saviour  
  
The planet filled the view screen. The sapphire blue seas were dotted with patches of green. The bridge crew looked in wonder at this new planet. It reminded them of home. Home was a long way from their present course and places like this made their thoughts travel there. "Okay people I want a survey team ready to go down to the surface. T'Pol I want all the information available before the team departs. Let's move." Archer commanded. Down in the shuttle bay Merry Collins was preparing for her first away mission. Cutler had chosen Merry to accompany her with the collection of samples from the planet's surface. At the moment they were making sure that they had all the equipment that they needed and that it was all working. The last thing they needed was a broken scanner when they found something interesting. After all the preparations were ready they started to haul all the equipment in to the shuttle at which time their pilot for this mission entered. Travis Mayweather was a buoyant young man who always loved a mission. Growing up on a deep space cargo vessel, he had a healthy knowledge of the galaxy. "Hey guy. Are we all ready to fly?" He chirped happily. There was a slight mumble from Cutler and Merry smiled. As they were about to board the shuttle the door to the bay opened and they all looked up. Standing at the top of the ramp was the ship's physician with a case in his hand. "Can we help you doctor?" Merry asked. "Captain Archer has granted me permission to go down to the planet to see if the plant life is suitable for medical purposes." He explained. "Then welcome aboard." She answered. She reached up and took the case from him while he climbed down the ladder. When they were all finally seated and happy that there was now one else joining them they closed all the hatches and departed. The journey down was quiet so Cutler started a conversation. "Merry. That can't be your real name can it?" Cutler asked. Merry shook her head causing her light ginger pony tale to sway. "It's short for Meredith. It's welsh from my mothers side." Merry answered. All was quiet again. All that could be heard was the beeping of the controls. From no where whistling could be heard. When the others looked at her Merry turned red and stopped. "We are entering the upper atmosphere now." Mayweather told them. Looking out of the front window they could see a small bit of land grow closer and closer. As they looked on a bolt of light shot from the water and hit the shuttle. Its occupants were thrown to the floor and the shuttle was left spinning out of control. Quickly getting up Mayweather was trying to stabilise the crafts decent. The land below seemed to be getting bigger a lot faster. "Travis what was that?" Cutler gasped. Mayweather turned to face them. "People brace yourself for an impact. It's going to be hard." He told them. Moments later the shuttle hit the ground with a mighty crash knocking out all its occupants. 


	2. the landing

Disclaimer: I don't own star trek all the names recognised are not mine.  
Saviour  
  
On Enterprise  
  
After the shuttle had left the holding bay T'Pol had continue to track its progress down to the planet. She saw the energy bolt hit the craft. "Captain. Shuttlepod one has been struck by what appears to be an energy discharge. It has knocked out their impulse drive. They are spinning out of control towards the planet surface. It will impact in ten point three seconds." She told him. Archer looked at the screen. "Where did this energy bolt come from?" He asked. T'Pol looked into her scanner. "The energy bolt emanated from the water approximately five kilometres from the land mass." She answered. T'Pol Looked back at the scanner. "They have impacted. The shuttle is intact." "Hoshi try haling them." Archer ordered. Hoshi pushed some buttons on her console. "No answer Sir" she replied. Archer took a deep breath. "Then scan for life signs." He told her. Again tapping at her console she punched in commands. Turning back to Archer she smiled. "I have them Sir. There all alive." She beamed. Archer sighed in relief. "Right we need to find a way to get them back up without sending another shuttle. We can't risk that energy bolt hitting another team. Let's get to work." Archer told them.  
  
On the planet  
  
The sun was just setting over the island casting an orange glow over the crashed shuttle. At the moment all its occupants lay across the floor, all unconscious. Merry was the first to stir. Sitting up slowly she looked around the wreckage. Mayweather lay on the floor under the chair; Cutler lay draped over Merry's legs and Phlox lay by the door. Gently rolling Cutler of her legs Merry attempted to stand. Her vision went blurry, and her head began to pound. Her breathing was hard to. Not letting this stop her she set about trying to rouse her colleges. First she went to Mayweather after turning him over she set about wake him. Gently shaking his shoulder he moaned. Opening his eyes slowly he looked around dazed. "Where are we?" he asked. Merry noticed that his arm was out of place. "We crash landed on the planet remember. How does your arm feel?" She answered. For the first time Mayweather looked at his arm, then winced. "Painful. What about the others?" he replied. Merry looked over her shoulder at them. "I was about to wake them. You just sit still in till I can wake Phlox up okay." She gasped at him her chest full of pain. Standing up slowly she carefully walked towards Cutler, who was now lying on her back. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth. Come on girl answer me. Ensign Culter." Bending down Merry placed two of her finger on the side of Culter's throat. Feeling a pulse she checked for breathing. Happy that she was still alive she tried again this time with better results. "Merry there's something wrong I can't feel my legs...."She started to say. A moan punctuated her sentence. The last of the shuttle's occupants had started to come around. "Elizabeth lay completely still. Don't even think of moving." She ordered. Getting up and reaching under the bench she pulled out the emergency med. Kit. No scanner. Quick thinking made Merry look in Phlox's bag. There sitting on the top was the little blue box she was looking for. Merry cried with joy but was back by Cutler's side straight away. Running the device over Cutler Merry's face went pale. "Elizabeth I want you to listen to me you have a fracture of the fifth cervical vertebrae. I don't want you to panic everything will be ok just don't move." Cutler let out a sobbing cry. Looking around Merry saw that Phlox was now sitting up against the door. Moving over to him he looked straight into her eyes. "Doctor are you alright?" "I believe I have broken my ankle. Ensigns Cutler and Mayweather?" He asked glancing at the two of them. Mayweather had come to sit by Cutler and they were talking quietly. Merry's breaths were short and shallow by now. "Mayweather has a dislocated shoulder but will be fine and as you may have heard Cutler has a fractured spine." She answered. "And you?" he questioned. Merry looked at him. "Fine" she replied. He held out his hand for the scanner and she grudgingly handed it over. Turning on her ran it over her. He shook his head. "You have a several cracked ribs in the left lung and a sever concision. I suggest you sit still." He told her. Sitting on the floor she glanced at Mayweather and Cutler. She had to do something to get them of this planet 


	3. explortaion

Disclaimer: I don't own star trek all the names recognised are not mine.  
  
On the ship  
  
Archer sat in his ready room waiting for a report from T'Pol about the energy bolt that hit the shuttle. He was concerned about the away team. One of its members had never been on an away mission before. Calling up her file he read it slowly. A picture dominated the upper right hand side of the screen. He stared into the lifeless brown eyes of his biologist. Meredith Collins was twenty-nine years old. She had joined Starfleet fresh from university. Her record also showed that she had served with the Army for four years but had resigned her commission. That was one of the reasons he had picked her for this mission. During their time in space he had realised that this was one of those crewmembers that he did not know very well. He would have to do better when the away team returned.  
  
On the planet The sun was rising over the island. The shuttle crew were still inside waiting for this time. Mayweather had fallen asleep, as had Cutler. Phlox and Merry kept a constant vigil over them. It was a while before they both woke up but when they did Phlox spoke to Cutler about the extent of her injury and the possible consequences. Mayweather was still in pain but was trying not to let it show. When the sun had fully risen Merry decided it was time to get things done. She stood up swiftly making her head spin. If she had not grabbed the seat she would have fallen over. "Merry what do you think your doing?" Phlox asked. "Seeing if we can send a message to Enterprise." She answered as she sat her self down in the chair. Tapping the console she opened as a channel. "Enterprise this is shuttlepod one do you copy. Enterprise are you receiving this message." She listened for a while before she closed the channel. "In going outside to check the communications array. I won't be long." Phlox opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted. "Do you want to get of this planet?" Phlox closed his mouth and crawled a few feet away from the door. Pushing the hatch release the door hissed open leaving the morning sun to stream in. Outside Merry took a look around. They had landed about two hundred metres from the shore, close to the over grown forest. Taking a close look at the damaged sustained to the hull Merry concluded that the bolt that struck them was not lightning as she first suspected but some sort of a weapon. Opening a panel on the side of the shuttle she quickly checked the array. It all seemed to be fine. Then it all clicked. Weapons fire, no communications. She hurried back into the shuttle and closed the door. "Well is it intact?" Mayweather asked. "Yes it's fine." She answered. "Then why can't we hale Enterprise?" Cutler queried from the floor. "Communications are being jammed." Merry told them. Shocked expressions crossed all of their faces. "What do you mean jammed?" Cutler bellowed. Merry took a deep, rattling breath and sat down clutching her chest. "Jammed as in someone out there does not want us to contact Enterprise. I suspect the same someone who shot us down yesterday." She explained. Shock turned to horror as they realised what sort of danger they were in. Merry closed her eyes for a moment. She was so tired but she had to do something. Looking at Mayweather she knew what she had to do. "Travis I need your help, but first we'll have to do something about your arm." Standing again she rummaged under the seat and pulled out a couple of blankets. One she lay over Cutler and the other one she turned in her hands. The third lay discarded on the seat. Phlox seeing what she was about to do hoped over to her. She looked at him and nodded. "Ensign lay down on the seat and don't move." Phlox told him. Mayweather did as he was told. His eyes were filled with fear and pain. Putting the blanket around his arm Phlox pulled it. Merry sat next to Mayweather and held him in place. "Travis listen to me. Concentrate on my voice. No don't look at him look at me. Good. There its done." She told him. Mayweather was breathing heavily, his face was as white as a ghost. "Right we need to go outside and see if we are any immediate danger, but first we all need to rest for a moment and eat something. When we go out lock the door and get some rest." After they had eaten a small meal and sorted themselves out. Merry and Mayweather went out. They were both armed with phase pistols. Mayweather had his strapped to his leg as he was unable hold it. Phlox had managed to make a sling from one of the jackets the shuttle had. Walking into the forest they had to go back and fetch some torches, as it was so dark. Now that they could see what was ahead of them they began to explore. Covering the floor were broken twigs and leaves that had fallen from the trees above. Bending down to pick them up she heard a noise from her side. Spinning around to face it Merry saw that Mayweather was looking curiously at it. Taking out her scanner she pointed it at the plant. "Travis move back slowly." She warned. Not wanting anything bad to happen he left the plant, which turned to follow him cooing disappointingly. They both moved further into the forest stopping now and then. On their way back the discovered a small clearing that was full of rocks. Merry was surprised to find one shaped like an arrowhead and as sharp to, as it cut her hand. Deciding it could come in handy she put it in her jacket pocket. "Merry can I ask you something?" Mayweather asked her. Merry nodded as she kept walking through the trees. "Where did you learn all that emergency first aid and stuff? We were never taught any of that in training." "I was a medic in the Army for four years." She explained "Why didn't anyone know this. You should be in sick bay not science." He questioned. "It was in the past, a time I would rather not remember so don't ask about it." She said bitterly. They walked back to the shuttle in complete silence stopping now and then to pick up something. When they arrived back the door was still closed. Opening the hatch they walked in to discover Cutler awake and complaining about having to lye on the floor. "Honey were home!" Mayweather joked. Everyone chuckled but Merry stopped quickly as it caused her chest to hurt. Dumping the load she was carrying on the floor she closed the hatch. "What's it like out there?" Cutler asked. "Beautiful." Mayweather told her. "That's rich coming form someone who almost became plant food. Travis became a little too friendly with a plant that cooed and followed him. On the other hand we found some interesting things. A piece of hollow vine, some large leaves that aren't poisonous, some good sized twigs, hey I can make you a splint Doctor, and the pier de resistance a nice sharp stone that can cut flesh." She buzzed. Taking the stone from her pocket she placed it on one of the leaves. Cutler looked puzzled. "How do you know it can cut flesh?" She asked. Standing over her Merry showed her the cut on her palm. "Ouch" Merry and Mayweather told them what they had seen outside.  
  
AN: To Anon. I do use a new line for each person it's just that each person has a lot to say. 


	4. accidents

Disclaimer: I don't own star trek all the names recognised are not mine.#  
  
It was before twilight that Merry took out her communicator and started to tinker with it. Well if normal communications didn't work it would do no harm. When she finished she asked Phlox for his. It took only a few for her to complete her modifications.  
  
"I want to go outside and test these but first I want to put a field splint on your foot. It should help some." She told them. Retrieving the stone she cut some of the third blanket into strips. Placing two twigs either side of his ankle she bound them tight using the blanket. She made sure that he was comfortable before she went out. When she was far enough away she flipped open the device.  
  
"Collins to Shuttle do you hear me?" She waited for a moment then she heard a voice form the other end.  
  
"Phlox here, we hear you." It worked. Merry laughed she had done it. Making her way back slowly to the shuttle she did not see the boulder sticking out from the sand. Tripping over it she landed belly down. The pain in her chest increased and she found it hard to breathe. Fumbling for her COM she called for help.  
  
"Merry to shuttle." She didn't wait for an answer "Help" From the dark she saw a crack of light and two figures running towards her. The first to reach her was Mayweather.  
  
"Hang on Phlox is coming." He told her. Moment's Phlox was kneeling on the sand next to her. He had his scanner out and was frowning.  
  
"We need to get you back to the shuttle." He said. Mayweather pulled her to her feet and she leaned on him all the way back. Once inside he lay her on the seat. Phlox was quick to act. From the stuff they had collected he gathered a few things. Knowing what he was about to do Merry undid the top half of her jump suit.  
  
"What's going on?" Cutler cried. "Someone talk to me!"  
  
"Doc's going to perform some kind of op. But I don't have a clue what." Mayweather explained. Phlox was now kneeling on the floor again.  
  
"You know what I'm about to do Merry, without any anaesthetic it will cause considrable pain but without this procedure you will die." Phlox told her. Merry whimpered. He took the stone and cut a small hole in the side of her chest. She screamed in pain but it was berley audible. He then pushed the hollow vine into the incision. There was a hiss and Merry's breathing become steady in till she fell asleep from exhaustion. Phlox ripped up more strips of the blankets and wrapped them around the wound. While doing his he discovered a tattoo. It was a sword and a rifle crossed with the words 'Above and Beyond" under it. For the time he decided not to mention it. 


	5. the dream and home

I do not own star trek or any of the known characters in it.

Darkness surrounded her. She knew this place off by heart. A door opened and several pairs of feet entered before it was slammed shut. A pair of rough hands pulled her to her feet before being pushed into a chair. The bag covering her head was removed.

⌠Name, rank, regiment.■ A harsh voice commanded. When she did not answer one of the guards punched her hard in the face. The harsh voice shouted the same words over and over again and every time she did not answer the beatings grew worse. After the twentieth time she was dragged from the floor and stripped. The man asking the questions climbed on top of her and violated her. Closing her eyes to blot out the sight she felt a sharp pain on her face.

⌠Open your eyes and look at me.■ The voice ordered. Merry opened her eyes expecting to see the face of her past tormentor but instead she saw the face of an alien.

Waking up Merry thought she felt a warm presence next to her. Only when trying desperately to get away caused a pain in her chest that she remembered she was not in her dream. The command chair turned and Phlox looked at her. Merry had broken down into silent sobs.  
⌠Merry calm down. What seems to be the problem?■ Phlox asked. Merry took a few deep breaths.

⌠Nothing. Just a bad dream.■ She told him. Phlox fixed her with a knowing stare.

⌠Would you like to talk about?■ He pushed. Merry looked at the floor and shook her head.

⌠No, I▓m Fine. What happened last night?■ She asked him.

⌠You fell over a boulder and the broken ribs you sustained in the crash punctured your lung. You have a pneumothorax and I had to make an improvised chest drain. You fell asleep shortly after.■ He explained. Merry looked down to Mayweather and Cutler who slept under the same blanket. At the moment all seemed quiet but it would not stay like it for long. When the sun rises she was going out to reconfigure the communications array to a FM wave, but there was still a few hours of darkness left yet. Not wanting to revisit her memories she stared out of the window looking at the stars above.

⌠This place is beautiful. Almost like Earth shame about the hostiles.■ She whispered.  
They both stayed awake in till the sun came through the view screen. Shortly after dawn both Cutler and Mayweather woke so Merry took it as a sign to go out and start on the communications array.

It was backing hot as the sun beat down on her half-covered body. As she toiled away she wiped the sweat off her forehead. At noon Merry stopped as it got too hot to work and went back into the shuttle for some shade and water.

⌠How much longer are you going to be Meredith?■ Cutler asked. Merry put down the bottle and sighed.  
⌠As long as it takes. I have limited resources so give me a break!■ she snapped. With that she went back outside to carry on.

Darkness had fallen when Merry had finished with the array. Going back inside she was totally exhausted and flopped into the main chair. Taking a deep breath she tapped the buttons on panel.

⌠Shuttle pod 1 to enterprise.■ Merry said. ⌠Enterprise do you hear us?■ Static was all they heard in till a faint voice answered.

⌠Shuttle pod 1 this is Enterprise we hear you. What is your status?■ Captain Archer asked.

⌠We were shot down sir by an unknown assailant. We sustained little damage on impact, there are a few injuries but we▓re holding up. Have you managed to contact the assailants Sir?■ Merry explained.

⌠I▓d like to speak to Phlox. What▓s the situation with the injuries Doc?■ Archer asked. Phlox looked at Merry.

⌠Ensign Mayweather had a dislocated shoulder, I have a fractured ankle, Crewman Cutler has a fracture of her spine, all of which are stable. Ensign Collins has a pneunothorax but has taken it upon herself to make sure that we all survive even against medical advise.■ Phlox told him.

⌠Thank you doctor. Ensign Collins I know that your training has lead you to take charge but sit tight we▓ll get you out of there. We▓ll check in again at 0600 hours, Enterprise out.■ Archer said.  
The line went dead. All four of them sat in silence for a few moments as they savoured the fact that they were not alone. Merry got up from the chair and opened the hatch to go outside. Phlox turned to look at her but Mayweather shook his head and put his hand on Phlox▓s shoulder. Merry shivered as the cold air hit her but she continued walking to the other side of the shuttle.

The moon had risen well over the ocean and the waves lapped against the shore. Merry sat herself down and leaned back against the hull looking out on to the glowing sea. Thoughts flew through her head about many different things but it was one main thing that kept coming to the front of her mind.

She had sat outside for an hour when Mayweather came to join her. He had in his hands a jacket which he handed to her. She smiled thankfully as he sat himself down beside her.  
⌠So you ok?■ He asked. Merry sighed and looked back out to sea.

⌠I▓m ok, I just haven▓t been put in that kind of situation for a long time, it was weird.  
When I was 18 I joined the army. I got selected to join the special forces, a group that are tougher than the MACO▓s. I was with them for four years, it was hell. The things that happened there were barbaric. As soon as my time was up I left but I▓ll never forget the training I got it has helped me even if I didn▓t like the way it was delivered.■ Merry explained. Mayweather listened closely and let her tell her story. When she was done they both sat in silence.  
The cold pinched their cheeks turning them red but they stayed outside enjoying each others company. Just before sunrise Phlox came out to check on them. Merry and Mayweather were still sitting in the sand looking at the waves.

⌠Hi Dr we were just about to come back in to warm up. What time is it?■ Mayweather asked.

⌠Almost 06.00 hours. I shall not report this incident Ensigns.■ Phlox told them, Merry and Mayweather looked at each other and smiled slightly. Suddenly Merry▓s head snapped up and she put her hands up to stop the others. They looked at her curiously.

⌠Something is wrong! There life forms here I can here them speaking, their telepaths!■ Merry told them. 

A scream came from inside the shuttle and all three crew members run back around to the shuttles entrance. As they entered the shuttle they stopped. Standing by the console were three aliens. They had large heads and eyes but small bodies in comparison. Mayweather reached for a phase pistol but Merry▓s hand came up to stop him.

⌠We mean you no harm.■ Merry▓s voice said. They turned to look at her. Her eyes were blank and her face held no expression. ⌠We are allowing to leave.■

The three aliens disappeared and Merry wavered then shook her head. The comm bleeped and Mayweather jumped into the pilots seat to answer it.

⌠Shuttle pod 1 this is Enterprise, we were just contacted by the aliens, they▓re allowing you to leave. How soon can you be underway?■ Archers voice. Mayweather smiled.

⌠We can be underway in five min sir.■ Mayweather told him, then signed off. All four crew members sighed with relief. Merry climbed into the co-pilots seat and Phlox prepared Cutler for the takeoff. 


End file.
